headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Gohar Gazazyan
Category:People | image = | birth name = | known aliases = | gender = | mediums = Television | roles = Casting associate | date of birth = | place of birth = | date of death = | place of death = | notable works = Gotham The Walking Dead | first = }} Gohar Gazazyan is television casting agent and a member of the Casting Society of America. Based out of Los Angeles, California, she has worked as a casting associate on the AMC survival horror series The Walking Dead. She has also worked on the FOX Network television series Gotham. As a casting director Gotham # Gotham: Pilot # Gotham: Selina Kyle # Gotham: The Balloonman # Gotham: Arkham # Gotham: Viper # Gotham: Spirit of the Goat # Gotham: Penguin's Umbrella # Gotham: The Mask # Gotham: Harvey Dent # Gotham: Lovecraft # Gotham: Rogues' Gallery # Gotham: What the Littel Bird Told Him # Gotham: Welcome Back, Jim Gordon # Gotham: The Fearsome Dr. Crane # Gotham: The Scarecrow # Gotham: The Blind Fortune Teller # Gotham: Red Hood # Gotham: Everyone Has a Cobblepot # Gotham: Beasts of Prey # Gotham: Under the Knife # Gotham: The Anvil or the Hammer # Gotham: All Happy Families Are Alike # Gotham: Damned If You Do... # Gotham: Knock, Knock # Gotham: The Last Laugh # Gotham: Strike Force # Gotham: Scarification # Gotham: By Fire # Gotham: Mommy's Little Monster # Gotham: Tonight's the Night # Gotham: A Bitter Pill to Swallow # Gotham: The Son of Gotham # Gotham: Worse Than a Crime # Gotham: Mr. Freeze # Gotham: A Dead Man Feels No Cold # Gotham: This Ball of Mud and Meanness # Gotham: Mad Grey Dawn # Gotham: Prisoners # Gotham: Into the Woods # Gotham: Pinewood # Gotham: Azrael # Gotham: Unleashed # Gotham: A Legion of Horribles # Gotham: Transference # Gotham: Better to Reign in Hell # Gotham: Burn the Witch # Gotham: Look Into My Eyes # Gotham: New Day Rising # Gotham: Anything for You # Gotham: Follow the White Rabbit # Gotham: Red Queen # Gotham: Blood Rush # Gotham: The Executioner # Gotham: Time Bomb # Gotham: Beware the Green-Eyed Monster The Walking Dead # Walking Dead: Them # Walking Dead: The Distance # Walking Dead: Remember # Walking Dead: Forget # Walking Dead: Spend # Walking Dead: Try # Walking Dead: Conquer # Walking Dead: First Time Again # Walking Dead: JSS # Walking Dead: Thank You # Walking Dead: Here's Not Here # Walking Dead: Now # Walking Dead: Always Accountable # Walking Dead: Heads Up # Walking Dead: Start to Finish # Walking Dead: No Way Out # Walking Dead: The Next World # Walking Dead: Knots Untie # Walking Dead: Not Tomorrow Yet # Walking Dead: The Same Boat # Walking Dead: Twice as Far # Walking Dead: East # Walking Dead: Last Day on Earth # Walking Dead: The Day Will Come When You Won't Be # Walking Dead: The Well # Walking Dead: The Cell # Walking Dead: Service # Walking Dead: Go Getters # Walking Dead: Swear # Walking Dead: Sing Me a Song # Walking Dead: Hearts Still Beating # Walking Dead: Rock in the Road # Walking Dead: New Best Friends # Walking Dead: Hostiles and Calamities # Walking Dead: Say Yes # Walking Dead: Bury Me Here # Walking Dead: The Other Side # Walking Dead: Something They Need # Walking Dead: The First Day of the Rest of Your Life # Walking Dead: Mercy # Walking Dead: The Damned As a casting associate The Walking Dead # Walking Dead: Seed # Walking Dead: Sick # Walking Dead: Walk With Me # Walking Dead: Killer Within # Walking Dead: Say the Word # Walking Dead: Hounded # Walking Dead: When the Dead Come Knocking # Walking Dead: Made to Suffer # Walking Dead: The Suicide King # Walking Dead: Home # Walking Dead: I Ain't a Judas # Walking Dead: Clear # Walking Dead: Arrow on the Doorpost # Walking Dead: Prey # Walking Dead: This Sorrowful Life # Walking Dead: Welcome to the Tombs # Walking Dead: 30 Days Without an Accident # Walking Dead: Infected # Walking Dead: Isolation # Walking Dead: Indifference # Walking Dead: Internment # Walking Dead: Live Bait # Walking Dead: Dead Weight # Walking Dead: Too Far Gone # Walking Dead: After # Walking Dead: Inmates # Walking Dead: Claimed # Walking Dead: Still # Walking Dead: Alone # Walking Dead: The Grove # Walking Dead: Us # Walking Dead: A # Walking Dead: No Sanctuary # Walking Dead: Strangers # Walking Dead: Four Walls and a Roof # Walking Dead: Slabtown # Walking Dead: Self Help # Walking Dead: Consumed # Walking Dead: Crossed # Walking Dead: Coda # Walking Dead: What Happened and What's Going On # Walking Dead: Them # Walking Dead: The Distance # Walking Dead: Remember # Walking Dead: Forget # Walking Dead: Spend # Walking Dead: Try # Walking Dead: Conquer External Links * References Category:Casting directors